


Cinque Vite, Un Solo Amore

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Genderbending, Het, M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La prima vita in cui lo incontra lei è un mite guaritore e sotto le sue dita sagge sono passati i corpi di tanti guerrieri del suo villaggio. Lui è una fiera guerriera dallo sguardo corrucciato e le spalle troppo giovani per tutte le responsabilità che essere la più forte della sua orda comporta.Due anime e un solo amore, che attraversa il tempo e le reincarnazioni e continua a durare, nonostante tutte le guerre e le incomprensioni che possano separarli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, sono Raxi, mi piace l'IchiHime quindi, bon, ci ho scritto su cinque flash dedicate al famoso: "Five Lifetimes, One Love". Alcune avvertenze sparse, prima di lasciarvi alla lettura: l'ho scritta di getto, di proposito come una serie di flash un po' nebulose, lo stesso effetto che potrebbero fare i ricordi di "vite precedenti". Non vi dirò i periodi storici in cui ho ambientato le fic, divertitevi a trovarli a piacere vostro. I titoli delle cinque shot sono i titoli di cinque canzoni di De Andrè. Se vi è piaciuta, applaudite, se non vi è piaciuta, tirate pomodori, vi amerò lo stesso per aver lasciato un segno del vostro passaggio. Addio, amateli e non vogliate male al mio OT3 che si è fatto strada a forza di cose, perché l'OT3 c'è anche mentre scrivo l'OTP. *esplode via*
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #087.Vita

**#1. Nella mia ora di libertà [Grecia]**

La prima vita in cui lo incontra lei è un mite guaritore e sotto le sue dita sagge sono passati i corpi di tanti guerrieri del suo villaggio. Lui è una fiera guerriera dallo sguardo corrucciato e le spalle troppo giovani per tutte le responsabilità che essere la più forte della sua orda comporta.

La prima volta che lo incontra, la bella amazzone dai capelli arancioni lo salva da un leone di montagna, affamato e tremendamente feroce.

«Sei una mia nemica, non avresti dovuto, potrebbero accusarti di tradimento…».

«Sciocchezze! Non mi hai fatto nulla di male, non vedo perché avrei dovuto lasciarti crepare senza fare niente».

La fronte aggrottata e i modi rudi di quella donna lo conquistano subito. Impara presto a rispettarli e ammirarli, perché il destino sembra ricondurlo spesso lì dove l’amazzone fa la sua ronda.

«Non dovresti girare così vicino al confine, lo sai che se ti becca uno dei miei, sei morto all’istante, vero?» gli dice la seconda volta. Se ne sta appollaiata su un ramo, con gli occhi castani che lo fissano come se gli leggessero dentro.

«Mi dispiace ma le erbe medicinali migliori crescono proprio qui» prova a spiegargli ma lui è bravo soltanto a guarire, non certo a mentire. L’amazzone scuote la testa e salta giù dall’albero. Gli si avvicina guardinga, la lancia in resta e lo sguardo sempre attento ma il guaritore non si muove. Ha le mani vuote e il petto sgombro di cattive intenzioni .

«Mi sembri un tipo a posto… anche se sei uno di loro… uh… com’è che ti chiami?».

«Oh… Che sciocco, non mi sono presentato! Oreste, sono… sono un guaritore…».

«Lo immaginavo… Ippolita» risponde l’amazzone e poi fa una cosa stranissima. Gli tende la mano, col palmo aperto rivolto verso l’alto, come volesse formulare un giuramento.

«Promettimi di non spiare nel mio villaggio e io… uhm… lascerò che tu ti perda da queste parti senza cacciarti via».

Oreste annuisce e aggiunge velocemente un «Non è il villaggio che mi interessa» ma subito tace e un rossore sospetto gli imporpora la punta delle orecchie, quando pone il palmo della sua mano su quello di Ippolita. L’amazzone finge di non capire ma continua a sorvegliare quel tratto di bosco. Ogni volta che la ritrova, il pretesto è sempre lo stesso: «ho fatto un patto con te ma devo assicurarmi che tu non lo infranga».

Poi le volte diventano sette, otto, tante, tantissime, passa qualche anno ma quel confine pericoloso resta sempre il “loro posto” e Oreste lo ha già capito, che si è condannato fin dal primo giorno che ha incrociato lo sguardo dell’amazzone.

Ippolita ci arriva un po’ più tardi, un giorno che decide di osservare il volto del guaritore senza aggrottare la fronte, senza parlare, accovacciata su un masso al suo fianco, mentre lui confeziona i suoi medicamenti con dolcissima calma. Non ci sono parole, non ci sono gesti per loro, non c’è altro che il confine fra i loro villaggi, su cui continuano a camminare in equilibrio precario.

Non si pente mai abbastanza di non aver appreso un briciolo delle sue arti curative, la giovane amazzone. Non si pente mai abbastanza di non aver attraversato quel confine nel poco tempo che viene loro concesso.

La prima vita in cui si incontrano, Oreste le muore fra le braccia con una freccia conficcata in gola e non c’è un solo istante in cui si penta di aver incrociato il proprio destino con quello di Ippolita.

**#2. Fila la lana [Francia]**

La seconda vita in cui si incontrano, lei è una dama di corte e lui non la ama. Perché non può. Conosce il suo nome e le sue gesta perché a lungo lo ha osservato da lontano, fra gli spalti del pubblico nel bel mezzo di un torneo o dalla voce dei bardi che lodano le sue gesta a corte. Quando se lo trova dinanzi, ciò che la colpisce non è il suo portamento fiero ma i suoi buffissimi capelli arancioni e lei si lascia andare a un risolino contento, mentre lo vede incedere verso di lei con il passo metallico di chi non ha avuto ancora il tempo di togliersi l’armatura.

«Lui è sir Ignace».

«Lieta di fare la vostra conoscenza, mio signore! Io sono Oriane!».

Dicono che non c’è fortuna più grande che sposare l’uomo che si ama e il suo matrimonio combinato sembra essere davvero benedetto da una buona stella. Ma l’amore rende sensibili e Oriane sente subito che dietro la gentilezza del giovane cavaliere c’è amicizia ma non il calore bruciante di una passione amorosa. Il suo cuore è già stato preso, negli anni trascorsi sui campi di battaglia, rapito e conquistato dall’irruente compagno d’arme che non si separa mai da lui.

La dama fila la lana e li osserva camminare insieme per i corridoi del castello e la gelosia divora il suo cuore come una bestia feroce ma lei la ricaccia in fondo, mentre sorride e accetta quel legame, anzi insiste. Lo ama troppo per lasciarlo andare, lo ama troppo per non permettersi di proteggerlo. Nessun altro capirebbe, nessun altro accetterebbe quel matrimonio in bianco, gentile e freddo, fatto di pochi abbracci e qualche bacio sulla guancia e Oriane non pretende mai nulla di più.

Ignace va e viene, le battaglie sembrano non finire mai e i suoi occhi sono sempre tutti per il compagno dai vivaci capelli azzurri, che anche lei impara a conoscere un saluto burbero dopo l’altro. Ma a ogni ritorno le mani del cavaliere si fanno più vicine e i suoi baci più dolci, finché la distanza da Oriane si fa intollerabile.

«Ma Grimmjow…!».

Oriane si porta le piccole mani bianche alla bocca, quando le loro labbra si incontrano come non dovrebbero, e lealtà e amore fanno a pugni nel petto, dilaniandola orribilmente.

«Gli spiegherò… ho molte cose da spiegare… a entrambi…».

La vita diventa così dolce, quando le loro dita si intrecciano e il suo cavaliere ritorna a casa, sorridendo e stringendola forte fra le braccia ma gli dei sono invidiosi della felicità umana e quella di Oriane finisce prima che possa assaporarla fino in fondo.

È proprio Grimmjow a riportarle la notizia, un giustacuore di cuoio macchiato di sangue e orribilmente squarciato e uno sguardo altrettanto devastato che vale più di tutte le parole che cerca di mettere in fila, dopo.

«Ha cercato di proteggermi… che imbecille… ce la facevo da solo!».

Muore l’orgoglio e muore anche la gelosia, mentre i contendenti di un tempo si fronteggiano davanti a ciò che resta della loro vita.

«Dannazione, sei libera di odiarmi a morte, adesso!».

«Non voglio! Parlami… parlami di lui… ti prego… tu lo conoscevi molto più di me… chissà quante… quante cose potresti raccontarmi!».

Neppure il guerriero più brutale e impavido del regno riesce a rimanere impassibile con l’unica rivale che non ha mai potuto battere in tutta la sua vita. Le parole sono tutto ciò che resta. Le parole e un pezzo di cuoio martoriato che lei non smette mai di tenere in grembo.

La seconda vita in cui si incontrano, Ignace non è solo suo e Oriane impara ad amarlo attraverso gli occhi di un altro.

**#3. Amore che vieni Amore che vai [Giappone]**

Durante la terza vita, il loro incontro avviene molto presto. Sono due bambine, che giocano a rincorrersi nel fango dei sentieri fra i campi di riso. Si scambiano bambole di stracci e promesse fra le dita ancora troppo piccole per le idee dei grandi ma le parole che usano sono grandissime.

«Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, io ti proteggerò, perché tu sei mia amica!».

«Anche tu sei mia amica! Anche io voglio aiutarti… e proteggerti…!».

Poi arriva la guerra, una folata gelida dal mondo esterno che devasta la campagna e le loro vite tranquille e un po’ monotone. Suo fratello se la porta via, prima che finiscano massacrati come i loro genitori. Si lasciano alle spalle i tetti in fiamme e un’amica che Orihime non è riuscita a salutare, non sa neanche se la rivedrà mai riemergere fra le macerie della sua casa. Ha solo nove anni e vorrebbe fare di più ma è a stento capace di calpestare l’erba e conservare intatta almeno la sua vita.

In quell’epoca di ferro e sangue, Orihime viaggia, cambia il suo nome, cresce in un posto lontano dove non è più se stessa ma la miko di un tempio che aiuta i suoi nuovi compaesani, invocando la protezione di quegli dei di cui si cura giorno per giorno. È una vita in cui non ha tempo per amare ed è impreparata a quello che il destino le riserva un giorno, presentandosi davanti alle grandi porte di legno sotto l’aspetto di uno spadaccino dal viso perennemente coperto da un grosso _kasa_. È stanco e ferito ma chiede solo un po’ di cibo. Orihime insiste e gli offre ospitalità, bende pulite, un tetto sotto cui riposare finché non avrà recuperato le forze. È un essere misterioso, la miko pensa che sia magico, perché c’è qualcosa in lui che le risuona nel petto come un ricordo antico, innestato nel cuore da prima ancora che fosse partorita.

Non la lascia avvicinare, non le dice neanche il suo nome e Orihime impara a chiamarlo semplicemente:

«Ronin-san, come siete magro! La guerra non vi ha permesso di nutrirvi a sufficienza? Dovete mangiare o non riuscirete neanche a sollevare la vostra katana!».

«Non temere, non morirò, ho una missione da compiere e finché non l’avrò fatto, neanche la mancanza di cibo mi fermerà!».

Ha una promessa da mantenere, dice, glielo ripete spesso e tuttavia si attarda. Resta nei pressi del tempio, tiene lontani gli spiriti cattivi quando diventano terribilmente umani e le mani candide della sacerdotessa non possono fermarli. La osserva spesso e comincia a parlarle, di tanto in tanto. Ha una voce arrochita a forza, Orihime teme quasi che lo faccia apposta e non capisce il perché ma non glielo chiede, non sono fatti suoi, crede.

«I vostri compaesani sono fortunati ad avere una miko che protegge con tanta ostinazione il villaggio in cui è nata».

«Oh, ma io non sono di qui, Ronin-san. Il mio villaggio natale… è andato distrutto e io… non ho potuto mantenere la mia promessa…».

Le chiede di più e la miko gli parla di un posto lontano, oltre le montagne, in una valle che adesso è sede del castello di un daimyo prepotente.

«Tu… mi ricordi terribilmente qualcuno che ho già conosciuto…».

«Se voi foste diverso, Ronin-san… forse anche voi… mi ricordereste qualcuno…».

È mentre prova a sbirciare sotto l’ombra del cappello di paglia con la voce rotta dalla stanchezza, che Orihime si rende conto di non aver mai avuto tempo per l’amore ma che quello ha aspettato, silenzioso, l’ha resa traditrice e dimentica di legami interrotti e dita allontanate troppo presto.

Poi il misterioso samurai vagabondo non si fa più vivo. Passano i giorni e Orihime si pente del suo rifiuto, teme anche questa volta di non aver fatto abbastanza. Lo ritrova un giorno che vaga lungo le rive del fiume, provando ad allontanarsi più che può dal villaggio prima che scenda il tramonto.

Lo trova a dormire fra le radici possenti di un vecchio acero, il cappello scivolato a terra e una familiare testa arancione che s’incendia di rosso sotto i raggi del sole. Gli corre incontro e i suoi sandali di paglia spezzano steli e fanno rumore persino sulle foglie umide del sottobosco. Si inginocchia al suo fianco di schianto, mentre il samurai solitario apre gli occhi sorpreso e fra le nebbie del sonno mormora qualcosa al suo indirizzo.

«Avevo detto che mi ricordavi qualcuno, Orihime… Inoue…».

«Ichiko…!».

L’abbraccio che le riunisce spiega tutto, anche i polsi stranamente esili dello spadaccino, l’hitatare troppo accollato, le bende con cui non si è mai lasciato fasciare e il cappello calcato in testa all’inverosimile. Tutte le altre gliele spiega la voce non più roca della sua guerriera senza un signore, che la stringe fra le dita perché stavolta non scappi, dove non può più riprenderla.

La terza vita in cui si incontrano, Ichiko ha molte cose da raccontarle e Orihime scopre di avere tutto l’amore del mondo per ascoltarle.

**#4. Se ti tagliassero a pezzetti [Stati Uniti]**

«E così tu saresti il nuovo medico, uh?».

«Sì! Sono, Horace Spring!».

«Piacere, Inigo Blackhill. Per qualsiasi dritta, chiedi pure a me».

La quarta vita in cui si incontrano, portano entrambi la stessa uniforme colorata di blu, un cappello del medesimo colore e un fucile in spalla. Sono due uomini molto diversi, Horace non ha fatto della sua stazza uno strumento di aggressione, Inigo si fa tenere su dalla sua determinazione, quando la battaglia si fa troppo violenta e il sangue nelle vene troppo poco.

Usano le mani in modi diversi, l’uno ricuce e l’altro spara ma cercano entrambi di non farsi prosciugare il cuore da una guerra che potrebbe renderli tutti animali. Si ricordano di essere umani nelle rare pause fra un combattimento e l’altro, qualche parola scambiata durante una ricognizione, una risata amara a una battuta che voleva essere stupida nel bel mezzo di un pranzo stentato, tanti ricordi della vita lasciata a casa assieme ai sogni di due uomini ancora giovani.

«E così volevi fare il dottore?».

«Sì, avevo completato gli studi e anche svolto il tirocinio. Quando tornerò a Philadelphia, vorrei prendere l’abilitazione».

« Io sono qui già da parecchio, invece, da quando è cominciata. Avevo sedici anni, se non fossi partito… non lo so… probabilmente avrei studiato per fare l’ingegnere, dalle mie parti c’è un gran bisogno di posti nuovi in cui abitare».

Inigo lo va a trovare a spesso, quando non combatte, e se non c’è tempo per parlare, lo aiuta nel suo lavoro, lo osserva con un misto di curiosità e invidia, perché le capacità del giovane non sono inferiori alle sue, anzi, trova che sappia proteggere le vite dei suoi compagni anche meglio di quanto non faccia lui col suo fucile.

«Sei molto abile con le dita».

«Beh, sì, sono sempre stato portato per i lavori manuali, mi piace intagliare piccoli oggetti e ricam… cucire. Per un futuro chirurgo è importante».

«Piccoli oggetti? Allora non hai mai avuto problemi a fare regali alla tua ragazza».

«Non… non ho una ragazza. Non sono quel… tipo di persona…».

«Ah».

Col tempo Horace ha imparato a lasciarsi scivolare addosso lo sguardo curioso dell’estraneo di turno ma quello di Inigo non riesce a essergli indifferente. Ci sono argomenti che non affrontano mai, quando sono insieme, gesti che non compie e sguardi che non oserebbe mai rivolgergli, perché Inigo è un commilitone ma prima di tutto un uomo ed è assurdo pensare a lui in modi che neanche dovrebbero essere contemplati.

Lui non sembra accorgersene, anche in questa vita è troppo preso dalla guerra per accorgersi di tutto il resto, continua a parlargli come se niente fosse, scherza ma c’è una distanza fra loro. Una distanza che si misura sotto i centimetri d’aria che separano le dita dalla sua pelle, perché Inigo non lo tocca mai, come se in fondo avesse capito quello che i suoi occhi provano a nascondere e seppellire lì dove nessuno potrà andare mai a cercare.

È un equilibrio delicato che niente sembra poter infrangere, neanche la paura di morire che li accompagna persino nel sonno e rende ogni azione più estrema e la mente meno lucida che nei giorni monotoni che a stento riescono ancora a ricordare.

Poi un giorno Inigo torna sotto la sua tenda ma sdraiato su un lettino, con il petto trafitto da una pallottola che si ferma giusto lo spazio di un sospiro dall’ucciderlo. Ed è sulla sua carne martoriata che Horace si ritrova a tirar fuori tutto il poco talento che pensa di possedere. Passano le ore fra preghiere smozzicate sulle labbra, dita insanguinate che frugano e bisturi spuntati che hanno già salvato altre vite ma questa non devono lasciarsela sfuggire fra le punte. Ogni rammendo sulla pelle è una speranza trattenuta sotto le dita di aver compiuto anche l’impossibile. Poi c’è soltanto l’attesa di una lunga veglia, senza sonno e senza conforto, con lo spettro del rimorso di non essere stato lì, per intercettare quel proiettile con il suo stesso corpo e averlo salvato sul serio.

«Ti ho… sentito…».

Quando Inigo si risveglia, Horace non sa più che ore sono, se la notte ha lasciato spazio al giorno e quante volte lo ha fatto, ricorda solo il numero dei battiti con cui ha contato lo scorrere del tempo, quelli del suo amico sprofondato in un coma apparentemente senza ritorno.

«L-l’anestesia… non… non ha funzionato … perdonami… avrai sofferto moltissimo…».

È pallido e la sua voce sembra provenire da un altro mondo ma è indubbiamente vivo e la sua mano si muove appena sull’orlo del lettino scomodo su cui è ancora steso.

«Non… quello… ho sentito… le tue dita… sono davvero… leggere…».

E la sua voce si tramuta in un sospiro di sollievo, quando quelle dita si stringono forte attorno alla sua mano e lo tengono saldamente nel mondo dei vivi con tutta la disperazione che può sbiancare le nocche. Il cuore di Horace è già stato toccato molto prima, trafitto da un sorriso rapido come un’illusione, che ha giurato di proteggere con tutta la determinazione che non ha mai creduto di avere.

In quella quarta vita, Horace e Inigo imparano a condividere un segreto cullato fra le dita, lontano da una guerra che non riesce a dividerli.

**#05. Verranno a chiederti del nostro amore [Giappone]**

L’ultima vita in cui si incontrano per lui ogni giorno è un giorno di pioggia e lei sta per perdere l’ultimo affetto che ancora le resta. Lui è un sopravvissuto, che sconta la condanna di essere vivo al posto di qualcun altro, lei è una profuga, in costante lotta con un mondo in cui non sa più ritrovare un posto.

Si incontrano nel peggiore dei momenti possibili, gli occhi così pieni di sensi di colpa da non riuscire a distinguere bene il viso dell’altro. Tornano a rivedersi, ancora, ma questa volta lui è distante, vuole salvare tutti ma non ha tempo per fermarsi a guardare in faccia nessuno. O forse non vuole. È così che lei lo vede brillare nella sua invisibile armatura da cavaliere, un buffo adolescente troppo arrabbiato con se stesso.

Se ne innamora, come solo una ragazzina piena di sogni può fare, perché lui ha cuore e una determinazione altrettanto grande nascosta nei pugni con cui difende i suoi amici. Inaspettatamente si avvicinano, o forse no. Non c’è nulla di inaspettato, quando ogni giorno della sua vita diventa una preghiera muta e disperata: «dammi la forza per aiutarlo».

E la forza arriva. Finalmente lui la nota. Finalmente lei può fare qualcosa per lui e ci mette tutta se stessa per riuscirci. Lui ricomincia a sorridere, ora che ha il potere di cambiare le cose, anche se quel potere lo infila dentro una guerra che non lo riguarda, anche se per colpa di quel potere rischia di morire ogni giorno.

È allora che Orihime Inoue capisce che vuole aiutarlo, anche se questo significa condannarlo. Perché vuole conservare il suo sorriso. Perché vuole che viva, anche rischiando quella stessa vita che getta ai piedi del nemico troppo facilmente.

Ichigo Kurosaki diventa un suo amico. Ichigo Kurosaki diventa quello per cui cambiare ogni programma all’ultimo minuto, gettandosi nel ferro di una battaglia che non riguarda neanche lei. Orihime non può ricordarlo ma il suo cuore sente che è lui l’unica persona che potrà amare. Non c’è un momento in cui prendere quella decisione, accade e basta che tutto inizi e finisca con le sue buffissime ciocche di capelli arancioni. È allora che lei affida alla notte il suo amore e lo circonda di parole gentili, che Ichigo non sente ma restano lì, attorcigliate al suo orecchio, insieme alla promessa di essere più forte, per lui, per se stessa, per tutto ciò che li lega.

La quinta vita in cui si incontrano, la loro storia è ancora tutta da scrivere. Orihime Inoue non sa se lui la ricambierà mai. Tutto ciò che conta è restare al fianco di Ichigo Kurosaki. Per questa vita e altre cinque ancora.


End file.
